The Living Prophecy
by MewXCookies
Summary: 'The leaping finch, the furred heather, and the ragged wing, gorse's fang and honey's blossom will save AshClan from death.' Is better than it sounds, so R&R! Rated was changed to T, for the usual warriors fighting. Some gore, or a lot.
1. Chapter 1

Finchleap pricked his ears, and looked around the thick forest. He heard a loud growling sound coming from the forest, but it wasn't scent detectable when he breathed in, trying to smell who was there. Finchleap wondered what was there, having no idea, he stalked carefully into the forest, his paws firm on the ground. Finchleap unsheathed his claws, and clung on to the dirt.

"Who's there? Show yourself, fool!" Finchleap snarled, and let his tail rise into the air, but quickly he layered it down on the ground, it was now dragging behind him when he stalked carefully into the forest.

Suddenly, a paw had grabbed his tail, and heaved him up into the air and the attacker let go of his tail and he went flying through the air. He fell down with a loud thump, and choked on his air. Finchleap let out a yowl, and jumped up, but he lost his footing and fell back down, damaging his side. A huge black cat stood in front of him, and grinned showing very long and sharp canines which looked like they could tear into him. Finchleap gasped weakly at his teeth, and tried to get up, except the black tom put his huge paw strongly against his side, not letting him get back up again, the claws was deepening into his skin, and he could feel the pain stab him. Finchleap huffed and puffed, trying to stay calm.

"This will teach you to mess with DeathClan." The black cat whispered into his ear, and lifted his paw while kicking Finchleap strongly one last time. He ran into the trees again, disappearing into the darkness. The very hurt Finchleap gasped, and puffed, he had lost his breath many times. He sat up weakly, and heaved his self up, but he was limping on one leg. He looked behind him, and saw his whole tail was missing, and his pelt was covered in thick dry blood from the fight. Finchleap tried to shake the image out of his head, but he couldn't! He gasped, and decided to go back to camp. Quickly, he limped back to camp, he tried to run but it just made the leg hurt more.

"D-D-D-DeathClan." He stammered, lost for words when he found his self inside the camp, all the warriors stared at him, one warrior ran quickly into the medicine cat's den. Finally, Riverbreeze ran out, and saw the blood-covered Finchleap, he gasped like it was his own child. Finchleap was in shock, and just didn't know how to speak at all. Quickly, Patchpaw, his apprentice stalked carefully out of the apprentice's den, looking sleepy. She squeaked in horror and ran back inside. Riverbreeze moved him into the medicine cat's den., laying him down on a bed of moss. He was alone, with no one else to speak to except Riverbreeze. Riverbreeze had fed him these horrible herbs, they were disgusting!

"Rest!" He said firmly, and padded away to his herbs, leaving him there to be. Finchleap tried to fall asleep, but he just couldn't. He wanted to see his mate, Heatherfur. She was having his kits, and wanted to speak to her, to see if she was alright. He tossed and turned, and just laid there, looking helplessly at the stars. Riverbreeze was fiddling with some herbs, and quickly glanced at him, then padded near him.

"You aren't going to sleep until you see her, are you?" He said lamely. Finchleap turned to him, and saw his small bored face staring at him.

"Pretty much." He joked, but he tried to laugh,sadly, it'd hurt his sides. Riverbreeze nodded respectfully, and padded out of his den, tail lashing in amusement. Finchleap sighed heavily. Soon, a brown she-cat wandered in. It was Heatherfur, alright. Heatherfur was calm, until she saw the state Finchleap was in. She gasped, and ran over awkwardly, with her belly in the way.

"Oh, Finchleap!" Heatherfur exclaimed, staring at him. Heatherfur laid down next to him, and licked him ferociously, looking after him. Finchleap thought like a helpless kit, with Heatherfur's tongue making him feel warm. Heatherfur's beautiful green eyes sparkled gently.

"Can I stay with Finchleap?" Heatherfur asked Riverbreeze, who was still busy sorting out his herbs. Riverbreeze looked up at her, and turned his head, confused. Riverbreeze sighed, and muttered something under his breath.

"What?" Heatherfur asked, leaning in closer to Riverbreeze. Finchleap smiled gently. That's why he loved her, she was always happy, and makes him laugh. She was beautiful too.

"Whatever!" He yelled angrily, and looked back down at his paws. Heatherfur smiled at Finchleap, but he groaned. The pain was hurting, but now with Heatherfur by his side, maybe getting to sleep would be easier than staying up listening to Heatherfur and Riverbreeze bickering.

"We should sleep." Heatherfur suggested, and gazed into Finchleap's eyes. He nodded weakly, and turned on his side, with Heatherfur on the other side. Soon, he had closed his eyes. He was finally sleeping.  
Finchleap suggested to himself that he was dreaming, since he was in a dark forest, with no light anywhere. Soon, a cat had appeared. It was a tom, with a fiery red pelt. Finchleap turned his head.

"I am Firestar, I used to the leader of ThunderClan." Firestar said. Finchleap had heard about Firestar, but now ThunderClan and Shadowclan had teamed up and turned into AshClan. RiverClan and WindClan had teamed up to create AquaClan.

"Greetings." He dipped his head, but didn't feel any hurt. _It must've because this is a dream. _He repeated to himself.

"You, Heatherfur and your kits have a prochecy to fufill." He mewed, and padded towards him. Finchleap tensed, a prophecy? Him? How? He was almsot dead for sure.

"The leaping finch, furred heather, a ragged wing, a gorse's fang and honey's blossom will save AshClan from death." He announced wisely. Finchleap stopped, and though about it. Leaping finch? Me. Furred heather? Heatherfur. Ragged wing? Is that one of my kits? Including Gorsefang and Honeyblossom? AshClan... from death? Death...Clan!


	2. Allegiances

**Leader: Rosestar**

A dark brown she-cat with blue eyes.

**Deputy: Amberwing **

A long-haired she-cat with a dark red pelt, bright yellow eyes.

**Apprentice: Leafpaw**

A tall brown she-cat with green eyes.

**Medicine Cat: Brookbreeze **

A small bright red she-cat with green eyes.

**Warriors:**

**Quietstrike**

A white tom with dark blue eyes.

**Apprentice: Lionpaw**

A tom with a somewhat golden pelt, amber eyes.

**Tallsnow**

A tall white tom with light blue eyes.

**Apprentice: Lilypaw**

A ginger she-cat with green eyes.

**Sandblossom**

A sandy-colored she-cat with amber eyes.

**Apprentice: Timberpaw**

A bulky brown tom with light green eyes.

**Rainclaw**

A small blue tom with long claws, dark blue eyes.

**Logbreeze**

A fast light brown tom with green eyes.

**Jadeleaf**

A dark blue she-cat with baby blue eyes.

**Queens:**

**Grayleaf**

A pretty light gray she-cat with dark green eyes.

**Mate: Quietstike**

**Wavepool**

A clean white and blue she-cat with amber eyes.

**Mate: Tallsnow. Still expecting.**

**Kits:**

**Grayleaf and Quietstrike's kits:**

**Mintkit**

A clean white she-cat with dark green eyes.

**Mistykit**

A light grey she-cat with light blue eyes.

**AshClan**

**Leader: Mintstar**

A clean white she-cat with green eyes.

**Deputy: Lilyshine**

A black and blue she-cat with baby blue eyes.

**Apprentice: Scorchpaw**

A dark red tom with amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat: Riverbreeze**

A white and red tom with green eyes.

**Warriors:**

**Whitepoppy**

A white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentice: Skypaw**

A light blue she-cat with blue eyes.

**Nighthaze**

A mottled black tom with dark amber eyes.

**Apprentice: Volepaw**

A small brown tom with bright amber eyes.

**Mistystorm**

A neat grey she-cat with light blue eyes.

**Apprentice: Cloverpaw**

A long-haired grey she-cat with green eyes.

**Rednight**

A dark red tom with bright green eyes.

**Apprentice: Stonepaw**

A bulky grey tom with dark blue eyes.

**Finchleap**

A brown tom with no tail, a twisted paw, with red eyes.

**Apprentice: Patchpaw**

A tortoiseshell she-cat with dark blue eyes.

**Logpelt**

A bulky long-haired dark brown with dark yellow eyes.

**Loudstrike**

A light blue tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

**Robinheart**

A black and red tom with dark green eyes.

**Queens:**

**Heatherfur**

A light brown she-cat with green eyes.

**Mate: Finchleap.**

**Morningleaf**

A white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Mate: Nighthaze. Expecting.**

**Kits:**

**Heatherfur and Finchleap's kits.**

**Gorsekit**

A mottled brown tom with red eyes.

**Raggedkit**

A mottled light brown she-cat with one green eye and a dark red eye.

**Honeykit**

A small light brown she-cat with light green eyes.

**Elders:**

**Pine**

A mottled light brown tom with dark green eyes. Former loner, also Heatherfur's father.

**Mothstem**

A tall grey she-cat with dark yellow eyes.


End file.
